Legend of Hope
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Crossover With FFX. In a time where Sin reigns supreme, Naruto devots his life to becoming a legend. He is simply known, as the Ninja Summoner. together with hsi friends, and teaming up with Yuna, they hope to take down Sin, once, and for all
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

Another new fanfic. This one is another crossover with FFX series. Here, Naruto is set out to embark on a powerful journey, in a world that Sin is kept sealed, but can only be held off for so long

The Legend of Hope Chapter 1: In the beginning

Konoha: 12 years prior...

Kyuubi. It is said to be the legendary nine tailed fox demon. A creature so powerful, that with just one of its tails, it could wipe out mountains. This of course, was nothing compared to the god demon known as sin. Sin destroyed many things in it's wake. But the religion of Yevon kept it sealed off. Machina wasn't as forbidden as everyone thought it was...just ones that were meant for harm.

It's no surprise that sin escaped its seal. Kyuubi, trying to do the world a favor by eliminating Sin, failed badly in the process, and landed near Konoha, where as he reverted back to his human form. A young man, with fire red hair.

Konoha was one of the hidden villages in Spira. Being that is was, it's 'mayor' was a Kage. A champion f the village. In this case, it was the Hokage. This Hokage, was the fourth one, of Konoha's existence. He examined the fallen body of Kyuubi, when Kyuubi chuckled.

"Thank you kind sir" Kyuubi said to the Hokage, before falling asleep.

Later, Kyuubi woke up to see Arashi (The fourth) there, holding an infant child.

"No surprise that you are still living with these wounds, Kyuubi" Arashi said. Kyuubi smirked.

"I don't have much time left. I was foolish to think that I could stop Sin. I am a defender demon. I wanted to help out against Sin. But I failed. The least I can do, is seal my soul into another, to give them my powers" Kyuubi said. Arashi sighed.

"I'm sorry, great demon, that I can't be of any help. But if you're sure, then I don't object" Arashi said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi smiled.

"The Kit. He'll do. A child, who is unaware of what exactly goes on around him for the moment, such as a kit, is perfect. They won't use their powers for evil. Rather, only to help" Kyuubi said. Arashi smiled.

"A wise choice sir. I would like no other, except my own for this. Others may try to eliminate or use your power. Not me" Arashi said. Kyubi began to glow gold. It was ready to seal itself inside Arashi's kid.

"One more thing sir. Allow your son to become a summoner, when he feels like it. I have a feeling that he will be the one to defeat Sin. And make sure that he doesn't have a final summon, as it will do more harm then good" Kyuubi said, before vanishing completely inside of the infant. Arashi smile.

"Naruto, my son. I shall raise you with Kyuubi guiding you. I know, you'll make me proud" Arashi said. It was a bad, yet good day. He lost his wife, while she gave birth, but gained a son, and a new ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 2: Ninja graduation

12 years have past. Everyone, including Naruto, knew of him being the demon carrier for Kyuubi, for the sake of protection. Everyone accepted it. And thus, Naruto grew up happily. It was also a known factor that Naruto was half Al Bhed. A race of humans hated by most, due to their free useage of Machina. But Konoha wasn't a racial village, so people could rest easier.

It was now the day of The Genin Exams. Naruto had been preparing for this for quite some time. As well as his older cousin, Rikku. She was a full fledged Al Bhed, and was a hyperactive girl. She lived both at her father's and at Arashi's. Both homes, being quite a distance away from each other. Rikku was also a master thief, on a pro level, for a 13 year old.

"Rikku. What if Yuna was to become a summoner. Would you be her guardian?" Naruto asked. Rikku sighed, as she looked up.

"I don't know. I don't want her to use the final aeon. At least with you, we don't have to worry about such a thing" Rikku said. Naruto nodded. Now Naruto and Rikku were on opposite ends when it came to ninja skills and grades. Naruto did fairly well, while Rikku, made dead last. Though with traveling a lot of the time, it wasn't much of a surprise.

First Test. Accuracy. Naruto and Rikku scored the absolute best. People were surprised by Rikku, but not so much by Naruto. Naruto whispered 'being a thief does help in accuracy. Good work, sis'. Naruto did thik of Rikku as an older sister.

Second test. Henge/Transform. They were to transform into their teacher, Iruka. Everyone passed this test. Once Naruto was done, he then decided to pick thing up, by creating a sexy henge jutsu, giving all the males massive bloody nose gushers.

Third test. A Bushinin/Clone test. Rikku could only make 2. Naruto knew he couldn't make bushinin, due to, too much chakra, despite his near perfect control. So instead, he went all out, with a mass army of Kage/Shadow Bushinins.

The two arrived home, to show off their newly earned Konoha headbands. They were ninja now. Arashi's friend, and former Student, Kakshi, was there, at their home. They talked about the day.

"It would be so cool, if you were to be our sensei, dad" Naruto said. Arashi agreed, but knew he couldn't.

"Sorry son. But I do have the next best thing. Kakashi volunteered to be your sensei" Arashi said. Naruto smiled at that. Rikku nodded, while sharpening her spin daggers. You could see that the masked Jounin was smiling through his cloth mask.

"We've already arranged the teams. Your cell number is #7, and despite you also wanting to team up with Hinata, it's not going to happen. The two of you, are to team up, with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" Kakashi said. Naruto grumbled at that.

Next day, the five met on te roofs. Naruto dressed in his new ninja great, of black jeans, and a black muscle tank top shirt. He also wore biker gloves, and his headband, on his head. Rikku wore her normal yellow and green attire. They were discussing who they were. Kakashi went first, not revealing to much. Sakura clearly showed that she was in love with Sasuke. It was Naruto's turn

"I'm Naruto. Son of the Fourth Hokage. Likes...Ramen, family, the demon guardian Kyuubi, who's soul is sealed in me, to help me with life, and a certain person. Dislikes...The Final Aeon, and Sin. Dreams...To defeat Sin without any final Aeon, and to become Hokage afterwards" Naruto said. This earned a rare smirked frm Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Don't like a whole lot of things, and dislike a lot. Dreams...to revive my clan, and to get revenge on a certain man" Sasuke said. Kakashi sweatdropped. He knew that Naruto was a calm, somewhat hyper ninja, and Rikku was just plain hyper. But a lovesick puppy and an avenger were to much for him.

"Alright. Tomorrow, is the genin exam. This exam determines who stays Genin, and who goes back. Only 9 genin remain. But this case, might be 10. Be here at 7, and don't be late, and don't eat. You don't want to throw up" Kakashi said. The four nodded. Kakashi left. Naruto then got up, as well as Rikku, and left. Sasuke more or less, followed them.

"Hey guys" He said. He was friendly with Naruto and Rikku, as they didn't want Sasuke to be without friends. They knew that the scars of his clan being killed off still affected him, and they helped ease the tension for him.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast. The whole point of not eating, is to not be correctly focussed. But then again, it's th whole point. He wants you to go after him, like he was prey, to be eaten" Naruto said. Rikku shuddered at that thought.

"Good point. But I guess we can still do that. Just eat a very light breakfast. Besides, the hungrier we are to become Genin, the more likely we will" Sasuke said, before leaving.

"I'm going over to the Hyuuga's for a little while. I could use practice against Neji" Naruto said, and with that, he left. Rikku just simply headed, to the Hokage home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 3: Chuunin exams

Cell 7 had managed to stay Genin, do about 40 D ranks missions, before taking on a C ranked mission. They had to protect a Bridge builder from being killed, so it was more like a B ranked mission. But they still did so, non the less. They even had to cross the Macalania crystal forest, to get near the Wave country. It was then, that they encountered Zabuza.

The fought him off, but he returned a week later, after the team had some training done. Naruto almost killed Zabuza's helper, Haku, but Naruto knew the girl, and didn't finish.

Truth be told about Zabuza, he was only hired. When his employer, the shipment tycoon Gatou, fired him, and tried to kill Zabuza, the thugs were met with an icy and explosive end. Zabuza and Haku joined Konoha village afterwards, and now, it was time for the Chuunin exams.

"Well, this year has been busy, so I know all of you have made the right choices to have your teams take the exam" Arashi said. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma (all three of them Jounin instructors) all smiled at their acceptance of their rookie teams. But something was off with Hinata lately. She seemed less shy, and more...gothic. Ever since Naruto took notice to her, she's become kinda dark. She didn't change her attire, but her attitude did change a bit.

"Well, here we are. All four of us here, to make sure that we become Chuunin. Oh, and BTW, drop the Gengetsu, it's not worth it. We know this is the second floor. Stop trying to fool us that it's the third floor" Rikku shouted out. The gengetsu dropped. The Chuunin there smiled. It was an indication of allowing entry.

"I hope Neji and Hinata will be in top form. 3 of the elders committed suicide last week. Anyways, here's the lo-down of the first exam" Naruto said. Rikku, Sasuke, and Sakura all were listening.

"Written. That's all it is. Impossible to answer, even for Jounin. But of course, there are some that are highly intelligent. We have 2 people on our team that can do that, and that's Rikku and Sakura" Naruto said. Sakura then sighed.

"Yeah right. Rikku's dead last" Sakura said. Rikku then stared at her.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, YOU LOVE SICK IDIOT!" Rikku shouted. Naruto sighed.

"It's because she wasn't here the full time. Anyways. The point is info gathering. Cheating is the key. But don't get caught. They want to test who can gather information the best. If you're ineffective, and caught, you'll fail, along with the rest of the team. The only exam where it's individual failure, is the third. So I expect all three of you to pull your weight around. I know I will" Naruto sharply said.

And they did pass the written part. Half the class did. Heck, the entire Rookie 10 managed to pass.

"Now we have our second exam. Forest of death. Simply put, there are natural fiends, and various hazard n there, while we are all in a bounty hunt, to gather scrolls. 1 Heaven, and 1 Earth. This is the way to cut other teams n half, as only teams will be holding scrolls. We'll get 1 random one, and then try to steal the opposite from another. Clear?" Naruto asked his team. They all nodded.

Naruto and Rikku got separated, then found themselves seeing Sasuke on the ground, and Sakura scared out of her wits. One of the grass ninja placed this weird curse seal on Sasuke's neck. Naruto's eye then became Kyuubi's, and saw the truth of the Grass Ninja. He began to take on his Kyuubi form, to battle.

Name: Orochimaru

Threat level: Very High

Ninja Rank: Sanin

Probability of winning: Kyuubi is highly recommended.

"Orochimaru. You have our Heaven's scroll, and an Earth's scroll. I also know you are after Sasuke for the Sharingan. I have failed to stop you from letting you curse him, but I won't let you get away with our scrolls. We've battled many fiends and your snakes" Naruto said. Rikku threw a flashbomb, and it blinded Orochimaru, before Naruto was able to thrash Orochimaru, and Rikku stole the scrolls.

"Very good, Naruto Uzumaki. Your powers preceed you greatly. I'll leave for now" Orochimaru said. Naruto growled, reverting back to normal.

"He's a disgusting creature. No wonder Dad threw him out" Naruto said. Rikku and Naruto picked up Sasuke, as the three headed towards the central tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 4: Prelim Round

The five day limit had passed by. A lot of Genin had made it out. The third test was a tournament. But being that there was more then 10, a prelim round had to take place. Here are the results thus far.

Sasuke Defeated Leaf Genin

Temari Defeated Tenten

Shikimaru Defeated Kin

Shino Defeated Zaku

Ino VS Sakura ended in a double KO, and Rikku was supposed to fight winner, and thus winning that match.

Kankuro Defeated Leaf Genin.

Now, it was Naruto's match against Kiba. Kiba was a dog user, with his trusty companion, Akamaru. It was a brutal back and forth battle, until Kiba transformed Akamaru into another Kiba. They thrashed Naruto. But when hey got cocky, Naruto smirked.

"You don't realize Kiba. We've been friends for quite some time. But in the end, my ambition to win, it to powerful. Since you want to have a partner assist you, I think I shall as well" Naruto said. He summoned his staff, before waving it around, and three ice blocks came out.

"Akira. The Goddes Shiva, which I've renamed. My Icy aeon, I need your help" Naruto said. Akira came out from the ice. She smiled.

"Master Naruto. What is thy bidding?" Akira asked. Naruto pointed. Akira got into a fighting stance.

The two teams fought each other. Akira let Akamaru-Kiba try to get the best of her, but that was only a ploy, as she kept casting ice spells on herself to heal herself.

"Master Naruto. It's time" Akira said. Naruto appeared beside her, as she sent a massive icy wind in the direction of a very beat up Akamaru and Kiba. They were frozen.

"That was Diamond Dust. Let's finish them" Naruto said. They both snapped their fingers, and the ice exploded, knocking both Akamaru and Kiba out.

"Winner. Naruto Uzumaki" The Proctor said. Akira vanished at that. The next match, was battle of cousins. Neji VS Hinata. Hinata lost, when with the power of the Hyuuga taijutsu, Gentle Fist/Jyuuken, overcame her, when Neji struck her heart. She didn't get up in time, but she recovered, quickly after Naruto was pissed off at Neji.

"Naruto. You're pathetic. You needed a damn aeon to help you. Your fate was sealed at that point" Neji said. Naruto spat in Neji's face.

"Don't give me that crap. I'll show you yet. You best better pray to yevon, that you don't face me, or I'll unleash a power far greater the Akira. YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I will brutalize you" Naruto said. Neji wiped the spit off his face, and simply smirked.

Dosu defeated Chouji, and Gaara, a demon carrier like Naruto, nearly killed Lee. The prelims were over. Here are the third exam's order.

Naruto VS Neji

Sasuke VS Gaara

Shino VS Kankuro, winner faces Rikku

Temari VS Shikimaru, winner faces Dosu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 5: Meeting other cousin

Naruto was now on Besaid Island. He brought along with him Hinata, and the legendary toad Sanin, Jiraya.

Nartuo also got the aeon, Ifrit, just before he left. Now, on Besaid, he had the get the flying serpent aeon, Valfor. He was at the temple now.

"Shall we get going?" Jiraya asked. Hinata and Naruto smirked. They went in. They talked with the high summoner.

"So, the son of the Konoha Hokage has come to grace us with his presence. Well, I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do" The high summoner said. Naruto had his eyes changed into Kyuubi's, to avoid suspicion.

"Actually, I'm a summoner myself. I'd like to acquire the aeon, Valfor. I don't have much time, before my job as a ninja, beckons me back" Naruto said. The highs summoner smiled.

"Very well. But first, please, rest for a few minutes. Surly, you must be tired" The high summoner said. The three did relax. Naruto then noticed a girl with brown hair. His sight being good saw that she had a green and blue eye. Much like him. She then greeted them. Her name, was Yuna.

'I know. I know that you're my cousin, Yuna. The eldest between the three of us. I can tell that you are to be involved in reshaping Spira. I can sense it' Naruto thought to himself.

"So the rumors are true. You're a ninja summoner" Yuna said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I come from Konoha. The hidden leaf village. Much like my summoner career, I've only begun my career as a ninja. Yet an heir to a great legacy, I have to fulfil. It's hard being in the shadow of a famous relative. And If I'm correct, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Naruto said. Yuna nodded.

"Tell me, have any of you, met my father, and his guardians, during their journey, almost 10 years ago?" Yuna asked. Hinata and Jiraya shook their heads.

"I did. Though I was very young at the time. I can't remember their faces clearly. But I do remember, that the three of them, were determined to defeat Sin. I hope that resolve can be passed down to every Summoner that dares to defy hell's tool of destruction" Naruto said. The High summoner then told Naruto to go on ahead.. Naruto did just that.

He came out, looking different. His hair was longer now. He was now the proud summoner of Valfor.

"I hope we can meet again" Yuna said. The two shook hands.

"As do I, Yuna. But please, drop the 'Sir' part. It makes me feel very old" Naruto said, chuckling with his joke.

The three now were ready, to head home, and Naruto, he was ready to participate in the finals of thwe Chuunin exams.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 6: Neji VS Naruto

Naruto had arrived at the stadium, for his match. Hinata told him the entire truth, as to why Neji was like the way he was. It was because his father was sacrificed for the main house of Hyuuga. In the battle stage, Naruto had placed his staff down.

"I will fight only as a Ninja here Neji. But, I want you to show something...your caged bird seal" Naruto said. Neji smirked. Neji took off his headband, and wrappings, to show the seal.

"You just sealed your fate. It will take more then just ninja skills to defeat me" Neji said. The match started.

It was a brutal back and forth battle, which saw the two ninjas pull out their best moves. Neji at one point, had shown he knew a secret move of the main Hyuuga house, the Divine spin. Naruto then smirked.

"Heavenly strike!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. A piece of ice came down, and nearly his Neji. But then, he was blasted back, by a massive fireball.

"How. You said that you wouldn't fight as a summoner" Neji said. Naruto smirked.

"I'm not. But let me show you something. But just to let you know, I could easily beat you without the use of any additional powers" Naruto said, taking off his shirt. Many of the females started drooling.

"See these runes on me, they are the very powers of the aeons I have collected. They know, they will pass away, but wish to have their powers remain" Naruto said. Neji smirked.

"Very good. But that wont save you. You are in my range of Divination now!!!!!!!!!!! 64 Palm Strike...Hyuuga chakra sealing of the Gentle Fist!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji shouted. Naruto didn't even block Neji sealing Naruto smirked, despite the pain.

"You Hyuugas are powerful. But there is a reason, why I am going to become more then powerful enough, to kill Sin. That's right Neji. I can Say Sin, and not feel any sort of fear, because It's my destiny to do so. Fate and destiny are 2 different things. No Fate, except for what we make. But Destiny is something that we can take many paths to, and still result in what we are meant to do" Naruto said. He then closed his eyes, as Kyuubi's chakra flowed through him. Naruto then formed a sphere in his hand.

"What kind of lame ass move is that?" Neji said. Naruto growled.

"Never insult the Rasengan. This move, is an S classed move,t hat can break through very hard armor, and can cause many forms of devastation" Naruto said. He moved so fast, that he couldn't be seen, and drove the Rasengan into Neji's gut, sending Neji flying into the wall behind him. Naruto looked at Neji, with the Ryujiken eyes.

"He's out" Naruto said. He was declared the winner. But Naruto wasn't done. He decided to help Neji into the hospital ward. No real damage was done to Neji't gut, except for one nasty burn.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 7: Bloody war

Kakuro gave up his match, thus Rikku took on Shino. Shino was good, but had one weakness, due to being made entirely of insects. Fire. And Rikku used that to her advantage, to win. Shikimaru and Temari squared off, which resulted in Shikimaru giving up, but he displayed his various shadow abilities, to give him some good feedback. Now, The postponed match of Sasuke VS Gaara, had now come on.

It was a quick and fierce battle. But the end of is showed Sasuke driving a Chiordi through Gaara's shoulder. For the first time, in his life, Gaara bled. But Backstage, Rikku was cowering behind Naruto.

"I forgot about your phobia" Naruto said. It was then, that most of the crowd was put under a gengetsu, which resulted in everyone going asleep, followed by the sand and Sound armies attacking. But Konoha was prepared.

Sasuke then chased after Gaara, which Naruto and Sakura did the same. Byt then, Gaara was in his full demon form. When he saw Sakura, he pinned her to a tree, with a sand claw.

"You want her to live, then defeat me quickly" He growled out. Sasuke was done in. He was out of chakra, and his curse was clearly seen.. Naruto stepped up, activating 2 of his tails. He showed his power to Gaara, who was damaging the forest now, as he was large.

"You are powerful, Naruto" Gaara said, impressed. He then made aa verison of his body pop out fromthe head, and put himself to sleep. It was Shukaku who was in control now.

"Damn. I guess it's time" Naruto said. He got his staff out, and summoned Valfor. He got on, as the two managed to try to battle against Shukaku.

"Sir, from what I see, we have to wake him up. Shukaku was one of the legendary demons. Aparrently, he hated being a good person, and hurt those he was sealed into. With that being said, when they go to sleep, he takes over entirely" Valfor said. Naruto smirked.

"Wake him up then. I got it. You ready for an overdrive?" Naruto asked.

"Sya the word, and I'll blast him" Valfor said. Naruto nodded. Valfor charged up.

"Energy Blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Naruto and Valfor said. Valfor hit Shukaku with it. It cut the demon down to size, but didn't wake Gaara up. Naruto jumped off, then headbutted Gaara, who woke up. The rest of Shukaku turned into sand.

"You beat me" Gaara said. Naruto smiled. Valfor came down beside him.

"I did. But without help from my friends, It wouldn't have been possible. Gaara...ther is more to life then killing. Just because you were spoiled then hunted, it made you who you are. But deep down, I know that you just want to have people that would do anything for you, as long as it makes you happy. My eyes of truth can see that. But what you don't realize, your siblings are those people. Death is only needed, when you have to kill them" Naruto said. Gaara listened, then smiled.

"Naruto...thank you" Gaara said. Valfor and Naruto went over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were both out. Naruto put them on Valfors back, before rubbing the serpent's neck.

"Thank you" Naruto said, as Valfor flew off. Naruto ran behind him.

The third Hokage, was one of the many victims during the tragedy. Orochimaru killed him. Everyone mourned at the funeral. Later h\that night, Arashi made a decision.

"Sir, you really wish to do this?" Kakashi asked. Arashi nodded.

"I'm resigning as Hokage of Konoha. I have to. I knew that I would eventually" Arashi said. Kakashi looked saddened, for all that he could at least look like.

"Sir...father...If that is your choice, then I will stand by it. Does Naruto know" Kakashi said. Arashi nodded. The two looked out the window, to see the many pyreflies go to the farplane.

"How is it, that something so beautiful, can be so horrific?" Arashi asked.Kakashi sighed.

"I know. But there is one suggestion I'd like to make. Find a replacement before you resign officially" Kakashi said. Arashi nodded.

"Jiraya, Sasuke, and Naruto will do just that. They are going to find Tsunade" Arashi said. Kakshi smiled.

"This will be good" Kakashi said. Arashi agreed with the statement.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 8: The Tetra Byakugan

2 days after the war, Hinata was looking around in the Hyuuga library. She had this different form of Byakugan on.

"Need any help?" Neji said. Hinata lookd over at Neji, and accidentally froze him.

"Oops. Sorry big brother" Hinata said, but still having the new Byakugan on. The eyes were baby blue, and there were black markings around the eyes, instead of the veins. Neji then regained his movements.

"Interesting. No why couldn't you use whatever Byakugan you have now, on me before, unless if recently acquired?" Neji said. Hinata smirked.

"Neji...t-this is actually Tetra Byakugan. The ultimate form of Byakugan. But in order for it to be active, a sacrifice within our family needed...to be done" Hinata said,. Neji smirked.

"So you killed the 3 elders, to get that. I guess it's what's needed" Neji said. Hinata then handed him a book, which contained the info on Tetra Byakugan. He read it.

"The first stage allows longer sight, and knowledge to use Gentle fist, at a long range, thus the Jyuuken shot. Second stage, allows user to freeze their opponent's chakra coils, as if doing the Gentle fist Taijutsu, without even moving. Third stage, when engaged, allows user to make Opponents chakra coil explode" Neji said. Hinata smiled.

"I am still unable to control it, so that's why you got frozen. But that's not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for the location of the Save the Queen. It's a blue crystal blade, that is said, to be able to locate from this very library. This is the central part of the house, so thus it would be able to fnd best from this point. But only those with the Tetra Byakugan can wield that blade" Hinata said. She then turned, and saw where it was. It was at Hokage mountain.

"I found it. Hokage mountain, right in the Shodaime's forehead" Hinata said. Neji smiled.

"Good. Next time we are in the Chuunin exmans, I hope that you aren't afraid to hold back" Neji said. Hinata shook her head.

"Don't worry. But it would be rather nice, if Father was the final proctor. The that way, I can take my aggression out on him" Hinata said, with a sinister smirked.

"You've had enough of him, correct? Well said. I'll help you get Save The Queen, whenever you're ready for it" Neji said. Hinata bowed down.

"Thank you" Hinata said, powering down her byakugan, and passing out. Neji picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom, and placed her on her bed, before leaving.

'Your plan to become Naruto's full time guardian will come. And when it does, you'll be great. I know you will. Little sister...don't let me down' Neji thought to himself, as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 9: finding Tsunade

Sasuke had come along with Jiraya and Naruto to find Tsunade. They were in-successful thus far, but in one of the towns, they ran into a bit of trouble. After they left the village, 2 guys from this Demon carrier hunting organization called Akastuki, had come for Naruto. Now, they met up with those two guys. And Sasuke was quick to attack, which was foolish, because the one he attacked, knocked him out. It was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again" Naruto said. Itachis' partner, Shark carrier Kisame, almost tried to attack, but was foiled by Itachi.

"I know. Sorry about Sasuke, but he isn't ready to know the truth yet" Itachi said. Naruto understood.

"I'm going to have to tell him eventually. Anyways. We're busy Itachi, so if you don't mind. Oh, and you can tell Akastuki that they'll never get Kyuubi. For I am going to be the one who will defeat Sin. Hopefully by then, You'll be out" Naruto said. Itachi nodded, and left, dragging Kisame with him.

They would find Tsunade in the next town. Sasuke was still out, due to the Mengekyou Sharingan. She was drunk, like usual.

So they began to talk, after Sasuke was healed. Tsunade, then mentioned that the Hokage title was crap, and turned down the offer, Naruto then growled. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, tried to apologize for Tsunade's behavior.

"Being Hokage is not a load of Crap. What are you going to tell me next? That being a summoner is a load of crap. I don't think so. I worked hard to get to this point. I plan to kill Sin myself. Dad said he wants to step down, to help me. Tsunade, I know yo had two people die, as they wanted to be Hokage. Well, maybe they weren't meant to be Hokage" Naruto said, threatening her with a Rasengan. Tsunade was shocked.

"Rasengan. How amusing. To bad...never mind, you have mastered it. You know what Naruto. I'll think about it. Give me 1 week" Tsunade said. Naruto calmed down.

"You got 1 week" Naruto said.

Sasuke decided to head back to Konoha. Luckily, Gai was there to escort him. And Luckily for Sasuke, Gai had actually shut up. The week had passed by

They met in an open field, where they were to fight Orocimaru and Kabuto. It was a bloodied fight, with Kabuto telling that he can freely heal himself.

Naruto tried to help, but even for the young summoner, he couldn't do much. Tsunade and Jiraya managed to overpower the weakened Orochimaru, as he fled. Tsunade smirked. She had blood on her hands, and wasn't afraid.

"This fight. It was good. Haven't felt such a rush in a long time. That, and I'm no longer afraid of blood. Let's go back. I've decided to take the title of Hokage" Tsunade said.

It took 2 weeks to get back to Konoha. About 3 days after Sasuke managed to arrive. Tsunade was busy with healing Kakashi from an attack by Itachi, and managed to heal up Lee from his injuries. She was the official, 5th Hokage.

"Let's wait a while before we go on and continue your pilgrimage. About 4 months should do. Kakashi. If you don't mind, I'd like to train Cell 7 in your place" Arashi said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. Good idea. You should. There is more you can teach them then what I ever could, Sensei" Kakashi said.

"Well this is still your squad. So don't be afraid to ask if you want to help them out" Arashi said. Kakashi nodded.

It was then, that a loud smack was heard, from Naruto smacking Jiraya, for peeping in he women's bath.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 10: Sasuke's departure

6 months had passed since Tsunade became Hokage. The Chunin were announced. Shikimaru, Shino, Naruto, and Rikku. But Rikku was currently injured. Sasuke had also decided to betray Konoha, and when the Sound four came, he ran off with them.

Naruto, Shikimaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee, and Kiba all went after Sasuke, each taking out one of the sound four. Lee took on one of Sound's top ninja, Kiminmaro, while Naruto searched for Sasuke, who now had a demonic form.

The two fought each other in a brutal battle, which saw Naruto sprout another tail. Sasuke and Naruto's specials collided, nearly taking out Naruto. But Naruto refused to die.

"I'm right here Sasuke. Finish me off. Get the Mengekyou Sharingan, for all I care" Naruto said, clutching the hole in his chest. Sasuke shook his head, reverting back to normal.

"I'll get it another way. I'm fine without it" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"I'll bet. I tried. I tried to bring you back. But before you go, I leave you with a warning. 3 years is all you have. On the third year, Orochimaru will be able to switch bodies with you. He recently done so, from what I heard, to get his arms back. Now, you have 3 years to train under him. But I only give you 2. 2 years, to become stronger. Then escape. I know you don't wish to die. But maybe...you deserve it" Naruto said. Sasule the growled. Naruto smirked. He then coughed up some blood

"Yeah. You deserve to die, to rot with your clan. Your clan were nothing more then power hungry jackasses, with Itachi being the only one to not be like that. I know the truth Sasuke. My eyes do not lie. My eyes saw into why he killed them. He killed the Uchiha clan, to save it. He hoped that you'd be driven to kill him, so that you can become stronger, yet remain like you were. Unfortunately, that failed. You aren't carefree. You are a hardass. I guarentee you, that the same fate may just happen to the Hyuugas. It's only natural that a forest fire happens, when a forest becomes to big" Naruto said, before passing out. Sasuke smirked, and left.

Naruto woke up in the hospital, with his wound healed. Sakura was beside him. His siter.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But in all honesty, I knew that Sasuke coming back wasn't what I was going for. I had hoped I could at least, tell him the truth about his clan. I did" Naruto said. Sakura thought about hitting him, but decided against it. Beside Naruto, was Sasuke's Konoha headband.

"I plan to get him back in 2 years. Sasuke has the be the scapegoat. Learn Orochimaru's secrets, and be the beacon we need, to reach Oto. You could say, he's spying for us. I plan to get him back soon enough" Naruto said. Sakura could only smile.

"In the meantime, what do you plan to do?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"My Pilgrimage. Dad and Hinata are coming with. And ONLY them...for now" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

3 days later, the three left Konoha for their journey. And it gave both Naruto and Hinata more time to themselves. They both confessed they loved each other, and were now boyfriend of girlfriend. She would use Tetra to gain techniques from other ninja, while Arashi continued to train Naruto.

Little did the two know, Hinata was also a hentai. She read Icha Icha Paradise, when nobody was around.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 11: Return of the Uchiha Brothers

2½ years past since Sasuke left Konoha. Naruto did some ninja training, and grew very close to Hinata in the process. They had returned to Konoha, with Sasuke in hand. He did what Naruto told him to do.

"Sasuke. You'll probably be sentenced to jail for betraying Konoha. Hell, some might want to kill you. But with me around, you'll be safe for a little while" Arashi said. Sasuke nodded. They proceeded to the Hokage tower, where Sasuke was indeed put on trial.

"Well, we'll have you reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi. You haven't killed anyone from Konoha, so your sentencing will be much less. 5 years in prison" Tsunade said. Before she made it official, Naruto interrupted.

"Tsunade. I would rather something else for him. I don't consider it punishment, but he's far to important to be thrown in jail. I would request that he remain out of jail, for the sole reason, to be one of my guardians" Naruto said. This shocked the council.

"Are you sure Naruto-sama? This is somebody that tried to kill you before" One of the councilmen said. Naruto smirked.

"I know. But he was under some bad influence. Besides, he should still be on the move. Orochimaru will want him back, and will try to find him. At least if he accompanies me, he should be safer" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. He nodded, accepting Naruto's invite.

"Okay. Sasuke's jail sentence has been turned around. I can tell the council agrees with me. Sasuke. We know that you've accepted being Naruto's guardian. However, you will be under strict watch by all of Naruto's team. But we do have some bad news" Tsunade said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"It would seem your brother, Itachi, asked to be reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi. We have reluctantly done so, being he provided information and evidence towards why he did what he did" Tsunade said. Sasuke smiled.

"I have...long since forgiven him. Still, I wish to become stronger then him, so he doesn't do something drastic like that. I'd be fine if he was another one of Naruto's Guardians" Sasuke said. Suddenly, Itachi appeared and clapped.

"Well done Sasuke. And thank you, for the forgiveness. And Naruto, I'd like to have now, as the time that I become one of your guardians" Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

So the five went to the Ramen stand, and just talked about the 2 years gone. It was then, that Kakashi noticed them.

"You guys...are back?" Kakashi said, joining them. Naruto smirked.

"Yes sir. We are. But it would seem we must leave soon anyways" Naruto said. Kakashi smirked, and it could be seen through his mask.

"Well, you guys were lucky to have been in that village one time. The entire rookie 10, minus Sasuke, are all Chuunin. But I see that changing soon" Kakashi said.

So everyone met up with everyone. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke tried the bell exercise again, and passed, knowing Kakahsi's weakness was that he didn't want to know the endings of any of the Icha Icha Paradise books.

Later, the rookie 10, minus Rikku, and Team Gai, had met up. They were just talking about random things.

"So Naruto, are the rumors true? Is Sir Auron back?" Tenten asked. Naruto sighed.

"I don't know. I've only met him when I was a toddler. I can't say for certain if he's back or not. Besides...he'd probably help Yuna before he'd help me" Naruto said. Another thing, Naruto had new gear. He had a ragged red cape, with this clothes mostly made up of leather. His pants had straps all over them. All the girls sighed at the mention of Auron. Except for Hinata.

"And I thought I had it bad with the fangirls. Sir Auron is much worse" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked at that.

"Well, in a sense, you've turned out almost like him. I guess it's a Uchiha trait" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Bro, I've come to realize something. When I wanted to kill you, it was out of revenge. But in a sense, it was more...justice, I was seeking out. But what would have I accomplished if I had followed through it? You're right, our clan was corrupted. But that doesn't mean I've fully forgiven you" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked again.

"I never expected you to" Itachi said.

With Kiba and Shino, Kiba was trying to get Shino to talk more now.

"C'mon. You can't be like that. Just at least try to piss somebody off. I mean, how hard can it be for you, a straight laced guy, to piss somebody off" Kiba said, Akamaru barked. Shino looked up. He then nodded.

"The truth can piss people off. Namely you" Shino said. Kiba didn't get that remark.

"To be blunt, your sister is hot" Shino said. Needless to say, the drink that Kiba had been drinking, was spat out in surprise. Kiba then glared at Shino.

"You asked for it" Shino simply said. Kiba relaxed, and chuckled.

"Yeah. You know, if you did want to date her, don't let me stop ya. I trust you, more then anybody. Except for Akamaru, of course" Kiba said. Shino said nothing.

Hidden from everybody else, Hinata and Naruto, were simply enjoying the night sky, to get, in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 12: Encounters in Luca

After getting the thunder unicorn, Ixion, Naruto, Arashi, and Hinata went to Luca, to watch the blitzball tournament. They saw a bunch of familiar faces. They then went to the Al Bhed Psyches locker room.

"**_You have no business being here, traitors_**" One of the Al Bhed said in their native tongue. Naruto smirked.

"**_I have the right to be where I want. It's not like I'm controlled by anything_**" Naruto said. The Al Bhed were angry. They tried to attack, only to see Hinata in front of Naruto, with her Save the Queen sword, ready to strike.

"**_Don't even think about it_**" Hinata said. She had learned the Al Bhed language while traveling with Naruto and Arashi. Naruto then was angry. He had his red Ryujiken eyes of Truth active, and he was pissed.

"You will all be kissing my ass when I defeat Sin. And if you think about capturing me, don't. I don't plan to summon the final aeon. I will kill Sin, with my bare hands. Believe it" Naruto said, in a cryptic tone. The three left at that. Naruto ran off and Hinata and Arashi, though in question, followed.

They saw Kimari, and Lulu, along with another, battle an Al Bhed Machina on a freight boat. The three jumped on. They had met before, when Nartuo was on Besaid to get Valfor.

"So, the rumors were true. You were in Luca" Lulu said. Naruto nodded.

"You guys looks as if you need some help. It looks like with that Machina over there, we can use it to defeat. Allow me" Naruto said. He began to summon Ixion. Ixion came out, ready to work.

"Ixion. I need you to cast thunder a couple of times on that Machina right there" Naruto said. Ixion did what it was told to do. It worked, as the Machina was activated to defeat the enemy Machina. Yuna then stepped out.

"Thank you" Yuna said. Naruto smirked. He then looked at Tidus, and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Yo man. You're another Summoner like Yuna. I'm Tidus" Tidus said, while extending his hand. NAruto shook it.

"Name's Naruto. The Ninja Summoner" Naruto said. Tidus smirked.

"Say, you guys should get back to watching the game. Last I saw, the Aurochs were doing good" Naruto said. The four went back. Naruto then smirked.

"I don't like that Tidus guy that much. He's to interested in Yuna. He better not do anything wrong to my cousin" Naruto said. Arashi smirked.

"I have to agree. Harms her in any way, I'll personally have to bring him a world of hurt" Arashi said. Naruto then looked up.

"Don't forget our mission here in Luca. We're here, to locate Auron. If he was the last survivor from Braska's Pilgrimage, he should be able to give us more information about why the Final aeon is so bad" Naruto said. The three got off the boat. Hinata took to a high point, while Arashi took to a medium point, and teleported around very fast.

"He's in a cafe" Hinata said, through walkie talkies. Naruto and Arashi smirked, and went there. They saw him, but he began to leave. The three followed him.

"We meet again, arashi" Auron said. He turned around. Arashi chuckled.

"Yup. At least we can drop our gengetsus around you" Arashi said. Both Naruto and Arashi's eye colors returned to normal.

"It looks like you were right last time, Arashi. Alas, I should have listened. But it cost me two friends. Braska died, and Jecht….he's still alive, but not human" Auron said. Naruto reactivated the Ryujiken eyes.

"I'm well aware that there are secrets you wish to tell us, but don't wish to tell in public. These eyes will give me the information I need" Naruto said. The three left. They went to a tall building and conversed there. It was right in the Luca Stadium.

"Auron know about the Final aeon alright. It is what caused Jecht to become Sin" Naruto said. Hinata and Arashi were shocked.

"Yu Yevon is the true evil. A summoner inside of sin, that uses Sin, as unholy armor. When the final Aeon is summoned, Sin died, only for Yu Yevon to recreate Sin from the final aeon, and kills the summoner in the process. The great demons knew this, and Auron found out" Nruto said. He was ready to hurt something badly. He clutched his giant sword, and unsheathed it. Luckily, at that moment, fiends came out into the arena, where the Aurochs won the tournament.

"Let's take some pent up tension out on some Fiends" Naruto snarled, as the three jumped down, to battle. Sasuke And Itachi, who were both in the stands, went to join them, in taking out the trash


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 13: Revealations

2 weeks passed since the attack in Luca. Naruto and his guardians had went on ahead. In fact, they had met up with Yuna and her guardians, which included Auron and Tidus now. They were at the Mushroom Rock Road, where a giant battle was to take place. Well...had taken place. Sin had destroyed the Al Bhed and Crusaders, and then left. Tidsu tried to chase after.

Seymour was to help facing one of the sinspawn. But after all the commotion, more commotion had come. Kisame from Akastuki, had returned, and had Captured Yuna. Naruto and Itachi chased after him, while Kisame led them around the battleground.

"What do you want?" Itachi coldly said. Kisame smirked.

"Simple enough. I was told, we wanted you back. And the Kyuubi. Hand yourselves over, and then, I'll let the girl go free" Kisame said. Yuna was struggling. Naruto had his giant sword ready, but was shaking. Yuna's guardians had arrived.

"Why don't you attack, and free her?" Tidus had asked Naruto. He shook his head.

"I want to, but I can't. I don't wish to harm her" Naruto said. Wakka swung his blitzball at Kisame, but Kisame blocked it off.

"Choose Naruto. The Girl's life, or you and Itachi. I know you have relations to this dame" Kisame said. This shocked Yuna, and her guardians. Arashi and Sasuke arrived.

"What are you saying?" Lulu asked Everyone looked at Naruto. He sighed.

"She's my cousin" Naruto said. This shocked everyone. Suddenly, Kisame's arms went limp, and Yuna escaped. Naruto saw Hinata from behind Kisame, freezing him with the Tetra Byakugan. Naruto smirked.

"Die Kisame. Akastuki gets nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said, beheading the S-class criminal. He sheathed his giant sword.

2 days later, they were at the moonflow, crossing over to the northern part. It was almost near Wave country, and Macalania temple.

"I should have mentioned this 2 years ago. I am indeed her cousin. Meaning that my blue eyed father is her uncle. It's not easy this pilgrimage. This isn't a race. This is life itself. Ending the biggest source of pain and misery. We both have that. I'm going to make sure that you're safe for a while. At least until you're reinforced. Akastuki are a bunch of S-class criminals after me. Itachi used to be one, but only as a spy" Naruto said. Auron chuckled.

"I heard of them. They are demon carrier hunters. Wanting to unite the 9 great demons, to destroy Sin. And why not? It should be good" Auron said. Naruto glared at him, which didn't make any affect.

"Wrong. Who says that they won't used the 9 demons afterwards? Yes, when united, they are able to take down Sin. But who says that they will stop there. They won't, if under evil influence. It will only be worse the Sin. But they are good, with no evil influence. I should know. I'm one of the 9 demon carriers" Naruto said. This shocked everyone.

"The days I was born, Kyuubi, the most powerful of them all, was badly injured by sin, and was about to die. In his final act, he sealed himself inside of me" Naruto said. Suddenly, two being jumped up. One of them captured Yuna, while Naruto punched away the second.

"Damn" Naruto said. Wakka and Tidus jumped in, and rescued Yuna. Naruto however, ran over to the north side. Tidus swam up. They both surrounded the being who was there.

"You alright?" Tidus asked. The girl got up, and took off her wet suit. Both Naruto and Tidus were shocked. It was Rikku.

"Ow. That hurt, you big meanie" Rikku said to Tidus. Naruto smirked.

"I figured it was you. After all, you have your reasons" Naruto said. Tidus looked at Naruto, and didn't know what was going on.

"She's a fellow Konoha ninja, like me. Grew up together. I also know she's an Al Bhed. I also know, she saved your life at one point" Naruto said. Rikku smiled sweetly, while blushing.

1 hour later, once all the other guardians had arrived, Rikku was now one of Yuna's guardians. It's like, she knew Rikku. And with that, they all went to Guadosalam. It was then, that they were greeted by Seymour, as he showed them a holosphere of the Zanarkand of 1000 years past, and Seymour surprised everyone, by asking Yuna's hand in marriage, to unite the people of Spira.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 14: Never did trust Seymour

Once the two groups crossed over the Thunder plains, which Rikku whined and complained, even to the pint where she got death glares from Sasuke, Itachi, and Auron, Yuna had said she has agreed to Seymour's proposal. Tidus had a sphere, one which Yuna watched.

They then trekked Macalania rather quickly. They rested up, the headed to the temple. It was then, that they encountered Brother,. That was Rikku's elder brother, who sent a magic resistant machine against them.

"**_This is for your own good. For the both of you_**" Brother said in Al Bhed.

"**_Never, idiot_**" Naruto said, in Al Bhed.

"Guys, this machina is magic resistant, use your weapons to full extent" Naruto said. This lead to Sasuke attacking first,, with his giant Shruiken.

Minutes later, they had defeated the machine, Wakka was mad.

"Why is it you two can talk in Al Bhed?" Wakka demanded. Naruto looked at him coldly.

"It's because...It's Because we ARE Al Bhed" Rikku said. Arashi and Naruto smirked, dropping their eye gengetsus. Wakka got really mad.

"We have had an Al Bhed as a guardian, and one as a Summoner. THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wakka said. But that was before he was roundhoused kicked to the ground, by Arashi.

"You will not ever talk about my son and niece that way. And if you look at Naruto closely, his eyes are bi-colored. Much Like Yuna. The eldest of my two nieces" Arashi said. Only Wakka was shocked.

"You have to understand, that the Al Bhed hate Sin as much as anyone else. We just believe in different views on how to defeat it" Rikku said. Naruto smirked.

"For your sake, you will change your views on the Al Bhed. If you grew up in Konoha, you'd think that we were just an everyday folk. It's because Konoha is open to all religions, despite some animosity between them" Sasuke said.

"It's corruption like this that I can't stand. I never liked Yevon. I've always felt that they are a corrupted religion. Who needs to be part of the Yevon religion to be a summoner? I find that its power is not healthy" Itachi said. Sasuke smirked.

"I know. My family, the Hyuugas, hold to much political power. I'm the heiress. Once I am the head, I'm going to change it, and make it more friendly" Hinata said.

"Anyways, Yuna has an aeon to get. I however, got this one before. It was my first aeon, after my first true mission" Naruto said. They all proceeded to the temple. Yuna went in alone.

Tidus then showed the Sphere of Lord Jyscal, Seymour's father, saying his son had killed him, and to put him out of his misery, as Seymour had tasted power, and wanted more.

"I knew this the second I met him" Naruto said. Everyone was shocked. Well, almost everyone. Namely Yuna's guardians. But Auron wasn't.

"Ryujiken. Kyuubi's demonic eyes of truth. You told me about them before" Auron said. Naruto smirked.

"Of course. Secrets aren't safe from me. And I love it. Especially, since it will help us greatly in our quest to vanquish Sin" Naruto said. They all ran to the temple, and encountered Seymour. Yuna came out, and joined them.

In a matter of moments, they had defeat Seymour, also taking down his Aeon, Anima. Naruto stood tall, as Seymour was begging for mercy.

"I'm afraid you'll be left in the cold, for your begging of mercy" Naruto said. His had 5 of his demon tails out. He knew that very soon, he would become Kyuubi entirely. Naruto simply finished of Seymour, by crushing him with his tails. The Guado then came to pick Seymour's dead body, and went to chase after the two groups.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 15: Various Truths

After the battle with Seymour, and being chased down by some of the Guado, the two groups landed in the lake. It actually was part of a non water part they landed in. Naruto was last to get up.

"Damn. That hurt" Naruto said with a light hearted chuckle. Everyone was conversing. Tidus also found about the Final aeon, and was flipping out due to it. Rikku was talking to Auron in a small distance.

"I'm trying to change. I mean, I'm trying to be more serious" Rikku said. Kimarhi then chuckled.

"Change won't happen. Kimarhi believes Rikku should Stay Rikku" Kimarhi said. Rikku smiled sweetly at that. Naruto then noticed that both Rikku and Auron had a thing for each other, but didn't know how to express it. They didn't have to much time on their hands for just thinking. Naruto then walked over to Tidus, who had calmed down.

"What would you say, if Yuna's pilgrimage is truly a waste? I know it is" Naruto said. Tidus smirked.

"Not for me it isn't. I was able to meet all these people. Yuna especially. From the battle in the temple, I saw that you truly live up to your name, as the ninja summoner" Tidus said. Naruto smirked.

"The Final Aeon, isn't the answer. I want to tell you the truths about it, but I don't know if Auron will allow it. He knows as much as I do about the summoner's pilgrimage" Naruto said.

With Arashi...

"Sir Arashi...is this your first Pilgrimage?" Yuna said. Arashi smirked.

"Yeah. Up until 2½ years ago, I was the Hokage of Konoha. I know a thing or two about protecting people" Arashi said. Hinata then walked up. She had less clothing on, as she had taken off her jacket. She now wore fishnets, and a black tube top, as well as wrist guards, and her sheath. Naruto turned, and got a bit of a nosebleed.

Naruto then walked over to where Auron and Rikku were.

"You know, by the way you two act around each other, you should just admit it" Naruto said. Auron and Rikku didn't know what he was talking about, until they both saw his red eyes. They both blushed.

"I thought so. You two have feelings for each other. Don't deny them. In this world, you have to always act on your feet" Naruto said. Rikku then giggled.

"Little brother. How is it, that you've become sooooooo wise?" Rikku asked. Naruto smirked.

"Everytime I abosrbed an...Oh SH-T!!!!!!!!!!! We got company" Naruto said. Everyone got on their feet, and Saw Sin. Naruto looked at him, and he was out cold

–Inside Sin–

"Whoa. How am I in here?" Naruto said. It was Zanarkand. He then saw Jecht, when he turned around.

"Kid. It's good to see you again. You're here, because I managed to like your mind into Sin, for the time being. Your Ryujiken eyes that are legendary, have allowed me access to bring you in. We have to talk" Jecht said. Naruto smirked.

"Talk then. I don't wish to waste anymore time then need be" Naruto said. Jecht nodded.

"Very well. It's no coincidence that I brought my son here, from Zanarkand, when it was still around. It was for the sole reason, so that he could be the one who kills me" Jecht said.

"Tidus" Naruto said. Jecht nodded.

"At least you know now. But there are two other things. One, to defeat me. The Hymm of the fayth. I love that song. It will make Me more docile. Thus defeating my outer shell to reach inside of me will be easier" Jecht said. Naruto nodded.

"Second, take your shirt off. You need to know the truth" Jecht said. Naruto thought it was a bit of a weird request, but did so. Jecht smirked.

"Just as I thought. The Aeons know that they will die soon, and thus are giving you their powers. Inside of those crystal runes" Jecht said.

"I already knew about them. It would also seem I'm taking some of their appearance as well. Tell me, if I am the aeons, how come I'm not transforming into them?" Naruto asked. Jecht chuckled.

"Simple enough. It's because you are a summoner. A summoner can't summon himself, or herself. But if you give those runes to your friends, they will become the aeons, when you summon them. They will also gain a great deal of power. I suggest you do so" Jecht said. Naruto put his shirt back on.

"Before I severe the link, Yuna will be married to Seymour in three days. The invites have already been sent out, so use that to your advantage, to free Yuna" Jecht said. Jecht then bowed down to Naruto.

"Kid. It's up to you now. It's up to you, Yuna, Auron tidus, all of you. You must allow me, to rest in peace. Destroy Sin for good" Jecht said. Naruto smirked.

"Will do Jecht. Will do" Naruto said.

–Real World–

Naruto woke up in the desert. He smirked.

"The storm threw us all the way to here. unbelievable" Lulu said. Everyone was gathered.

"Rikku. Is this the Sanuba desert?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"And thanks Naruto" She said. Naruto knew exactly what she meant.

After some trekking, they arrived at the Al Bhed home. Cid was outside. He just came up from an underground ladder

"**_Still working on that relic of an airship?_**" Arashi spoke in Al Bhed.

"**_Meh. Easier then running a village_**" Cid said in the native language.

"**_As I last recall, you were the one who is the Al Bhed leader_**" Arashi said. Arashi walked up, and hugged his older brother.

"Damn man. It's good to see you again" Cid said in English. He then saw Naruto.

"Little Fox. Howdy" Cid said Naruto chuckled at that.

"Little Fox?" Hinata asked.

"All in due time" Naruto replied. But then his faced hardened.

"Uncle Cid, Do you have a phone? I need to contact Kazekage and Hokage" Naruto said. Cid smirked.

"Kazekage Gaara is already here. One of his monthly visits. But yeah, Phone's on the third floor" Cid said. Tidus then walked up to Cid.

"Where's Yuna?" He demanded. He then received a vicious punch from Naruto.

"Don't do that" Naruto said. He left. He went to the third floor of the Home, and also Saw Gaara there.

"Hey Naruto" Garra said. Naruto sat down to talk.

"Gaara-sama. I'm sure you got Maestor Seymour's invite. You may come, but I assure you, don't be there for anything good. A massacre is going down. And this time, by my hands" Naruto said. Gaara smirked.

"Yevon is full of crap. It's time they are exposed for the fake that they are" Naruto said. Gaara nodded. Naruto then got on the phone.

"Hey Tsunade-sama. Yes it's me, Naruto. I'm sure you got the invite. Yes we know Yevon sucks. Listen. Bring the rest of the rookie 10, and Team Gai. It will be one of those rare times when the 13 of us can kick some serious ass together, like we need to. Thanks. Bye Tsunade-sama" Naruto said. He hung up. A sudden explosion happened.

Yevon forces were attacking the Al Bhed home.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 16: Naruto ascends

The attack was over. The Yevon troops got to the Summoner's sanctum, and captured Yuna. The alive Al Bhed, Yuna's guardians, and Naruto and his group, got on board Cid's Airship, and left. Cid Blew up the Al Bhed home.

"We have to get to Bevelle. It's a bit of a distance away though. We'll be in time" Naruto said. They flew around, for 2 days, before the guardian wyrmm, Earvae, was in view. Naruto sighed.

"Let's go" Naruto said. They all went to the deck, and were attacked. Earvae then came in close. Naruto sighed again. He knew, it was time.

"Fall back guys. Head to Bevelle. I'll take care of this" Naruto said, sprouting 8 of his tails. He then jumped on Earvae.

"GO!!!!!!" Naruto said. The airship pulled away, as Naruto's tails began to squeeze the life out of Earvae.

"You little fiend. I'm going to kill you. You have no chance, against the Kyuubi" Naruto said. He yelled, and his chakra exploded, growing his final tail. It wrapped around Earvae. It flew over Bevelle.

Naruto now had blood red hair, sharp claws, and he also had fox ears. His teeth were now far sharper. His tails pierced Earvae's skin. Naruto then clawed Earvae, before finishing the guardian off, with a blade beam. The Wyrmm burst into Pyreflies.Naruto dropped into Beveel's church head, seeing that his plan worked. His 13 companions were reunited. They had defeated all the guards there, allowing Yuna to escape. Everyone gasped when they saw Naruto.

"What you see, is what was inevitable. The birth of the new Kyuubi You lost Seymour, so surrender" Naruto said. Seymour smirked. A powerful sleeping gas was released.

"You guys...get out of here. Lee...take this" Naruto said, ripping off one of his Runes. He did so, to allow Lee to use Chakra. Lee absorbed the Rune, and part of his hair turned Greyish. He was stunned, but ignored it. They all ran out of Bevelle, and onto the airship. Yuna and her guardians emerged from inside the temple, while Naruto rushed through it.

He woke up, and was in a detainment part of the dungeons known as Via Purifico. He remembered he had wings. He then Saw Isaaru, fighting against Yuna. Yuna was easily defeating Isaaru. He was a summoner Yuna met a Djose.

"Well, let me also deal some punishment to the other traitor" Isaaru said. Naruto saw Bahamut, an Aeon he already had, come forth to him. But Naruto smirked. He began to transform. This time, into what Kyuubi's true demon form looked like, with Ifrit's horn, Bahamut's wings, and some armor. Naruto simply breathed a massive fire on the Isaaru Bahamut, and defeated it.

"I have taken place, of former demon fox king, Kyuubi. Now, you have felt the power. With this power, Sin will die" Naruto said, before reverting back to normal.

2 days later...

Naruto was out. He was like that for the past few days. Hinata was crying over him. He was delivered to the Airship, after Yuna and her guardians escaped Via Purifico, and defeated Seymour again.

"He told me this would happen" Arashi said. That got Hinata's attention.

"Kyuubi. At times, He took control of Naruto, when he had something to say. Namely one time. When Naruto becomes a full fledged demon, he will have 24 hours to transform into his true demon form. From what I heard, It's correct, and he has done it. The reason why you think he's dead, is because his soul has left the body, to allow him to visit the demon council, on the demon's realm. Only the nine are allowed free access. He might have the highest rank now, but he still has to learn much. The 9 demons, are the world's guardians. They are what truly kept Sin sealed off, not Yevon" Arashi said. Hinata sniffled. Neji, being her surrogate brother, comforted her

"So basically, Naruto has a status far beyond Hokage?" Kiba asked. Arashi nodded.

"I can feel his pulse again" Hinata said. She was happy. But Naruto was still out.

"His body needs to still adjust to the changes. His chakra supply will increase, for his transformations. However, he is tensed up, due to battles. He'll be awake soon enough" Arashi said. Lee then looked at Naruto.

"This Rune in my chest. The one he threw at me, what does it mean? I mean, I feel calmer, Neji said I have a great amount of Chakra, and I've changed" Lee said. Sasuke smirked.

"He told me that those runes are the aeons. Aeons which he has acquired. It's Definitely Ixion, as that was the only one with silver hair. The aeons, he said, will lose their powers soon, and they've chosen him, yo carry their powers, so that they may continue to exist amongst the living" Sasuke said.

"Interesting" Shino said, in a normal monotone voice.

"But what does this mean? Because Naruto can Summon Lee, in this 'Ixion' form, does that mean Naruto trusts him enough to be a guardian?" Tenten asked

"Troublesome" Shkimaru said. Ino rolled her eyes at that. Chouji even did that, while eating. Sakura then went over to Naruto, and began to heal him. Sasuke kissed her cheek before anything though, making her blush. Tsunade joined in, on helping Naruto heal. Gaara then walked in, as he stretched his arms

"One would think" Itachi said. Lee smirked.

"One would know" Naruto said, waking up a bit. This made everyone gather.

"My soul heard everything. Even Gaara's. He to, made the ascension into full demon. He is the new Shukaku. He just had to sleep unforced to be successful" Naruto said. He was still being healed, until the two stopped.

"That should relax your body enough. We'll be around to help" Tsunade said. Naruto shook his head.

"No. This reunion was good and all, but more important matters are on hand. You still have a village to run. Konoha needs you guys still. It was a big risk to take you out in the first place. So please, return. Except for Sakura and Lee. Lee, we all know why, and Sakura, for the sole reason, that she is a fine medic. Team 7 will be reunited for the most part" Naruto said Everyone listened to that.

He knew, it was almost time, during he trip back to Konoha.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 17: Sasuke becomes an Aeon

Naruto and his guardians now had 4 more aeons to their collection. The had collected the Magus sisters, and the Samurai Aeon, Yojimbo. He didn't feel an increase in power, but that's because he didn't need it. Oh, and he gave Shiva to Hinata, and her hair went raven black, as well as grew. Naruto was 15 now.

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to navigate through the depths of the Baaj temple, to get the 10 and last Aeon, Anima.

"Remind me again, why me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked, as they got up from the water.

"Anima is the dark Aeon. It will allow you to transform into your 2nd curse stage, without the curse. Plus, darkness can be a good thing to increase your powers. Lets say you still hated Itachi. With this, you should be able to defeat him. This is an outside power, but only if you are willing to accept it, is it acceptable" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

They began to talk with the Human form of Anima, when she was summoned. She told them about she being the mother of Seymour.

"It is indeed my fault that he desires power. I became an aeon, to help him. But it turned on my wish. Now, Ninja summoner Naruto, I give you my powers, in this rune" Anima said, holding out the dark Rune. Naruto refused it.

"Sasuke will be the next Anima, alive. He needs that power, to be as powerful as he wants, and needs to be" Naruto said. Anima accepted it, and gave the rune to Sasuke. More or less, shoved it in his chest. He felt the pain come over him. He felt his hair get longer, and have some silver highlights to it.

Naruto then placed his hand on Sasuke's curse, and it was removed. Sasuke thanked Naruto, as they left.

On the Airship...

"Yuna should be near Zanarkand now. Let's go there" Naruto said. Cid gave the orders

They arrived there. Naruto saw Sin, in a distance. They all wanted to attack, but Naruto refused.

"I'm going to link my mind with his. Jecht should give me some insight" Naruto said, activating his red eyes of truth, and looking at Sin.

–Inside Sin–

"You're back" Jecht said. Naruto nodded.

"Nothing to worry about. Everyone has just killed Yunalesca, thus the Final Aeon can never be created again. Everyone has survived" Jecht said. Naruto smirked.

"Good. I knew Yuna was smart enough for that. Thus my plans can be carried out. Surely, she will soon enough want to face Maestor Mika, to get more details, even by force" Naruto said. Jecht chuckled.

"Kid, you are smart. I always did like you. So just remember. Use every bit of power you have. Don't hold back" Jecht said.

–Spira–

"Take it down Uncle. Yuna will be coming out soon" Naruto said. Cid gave the orders, and Yuna and her guardians came on board.

"Well...it looks like Team seven is united at last" Rikku said, hugging all three of her teammates.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 18: Love and Truths

Yuna gathered the rest of the aeons within the time of 1 month. During that time, Naruto and his guardians were in Konoha. He sometimes used his new form, and it did scare a lot of people. But still, he said that he was not going to harm anyone, and everyone was good.

Right now, he was talking with Hiashi.

"Naruto, you've grown quite a bit. Everyone can tell that you aren't as hyper. Tell me, has my daughter, fallen out of love with you yet?" Hiashi said. Naruto shook his head. The Hyuuga leader chuckled at that.

"Good. You deserve her" Hiashi said. This surprised Naruto.

"Honestly Naruto, I would have expected some...extreme...actions...already been done" Hiashi said. Naruto smirked, catching onto the elder's meaning.

"We both have been way to busy. She now has the powers of my First aeon, Akira" Naruto said. Hiashi smirked.

"So the rumors are true, that the Aeons have given you runes to allow you, to gain their powers, for you, or anyone else, to use" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, Sin's end is coming very soon. We have more then enough power to do so. I also believe...make that...know how to make Sin more docile. I don't like to attack somebody in that state, but Sin is Sin" Naruto said. Hiashi smirked.

"Good. At least you know that some sacrifices to your way of the ninja must be made. When you defeat Sin, you'll have full support of the Hyuuga family, to marry Hinata, any time you wish" Hiashi said. Naruto bowed.

Now, with the two groups united, they were now in Bevelle. They were met with some hostility, but Naruto was in is Kyuubi form, and thus allowed everyone to move freely, to Maestor Mika.

"I'm sorry over the events that had transpired. We need your help to eliminate Sin. Have you got the final Aeon yet?" Mika asked. Naruto growled.

"There will be no use for a false tradition" Tidus spoke up. Mika nearly had a heart attack. He would have, if he wasn't already.

"Noooo. Without the Final aeon, there is no way to kill Sin at all" Mika said.

"The Final aeon shall never be used again. There are ways to kill Sin without the final aeon" Naruto growled. Mika sighed.

"I cannot rule over people who have no hope" Mika said, vanishing into pyreflies. Naruto now tranformed back into his human form, when the Fayth kid showed up, telling Tidus, Yuna, and Naruto, to go to his chamber.

The kid began to explain about Yu Yevon, about he creates the dream of the Fayth, from inside of Sin.

"We may have a way to slow Sin down. The Hymm of the Fayth" Naruto said. The kid nodded.

"That is correct. With the Hymm, you should make Sin more docile, to allow battle. Once inside, you know what to do" The kid said. Naruto smirked. He actually looked at Yuna and Tidus, smelling their scents mixed on each other.

"Yu Yevon will be next" Tidus said. The kid nodded.

"During the final battle. Summon us, Yuna" The kid said, before vanishing.

"Strange. We summon the Aeons before, but now he asks us to summon them. Namely me" Yuna said. Naruto chuckled.

"Ever wonder why I have the runes from the Aeons. They give me their powers. The souls of them are going to be sent. For you see, we have to kill them. Think. Yu Yevon possesses the Final aeon. What if he was able to possess the other Aeons? It would be perfect to corner him, once and for all" Naruto said. Yuna sighed.

"Sorry to sound cruel. Oh, and Tidus, we need to talk" Naruto said, leaving the chamber. Yuna stayed, allowing the two to talk. Well, from what she could tell, it was more or less Naruto beating up Tidus.

"You Idiot. You shouldn't have gotten close to her. Due to you, she's going to have a broken heart when we kill Sin" Naruto yelled at Tidus.

"So will Rikku. She has feeling for Auron, and he's going to be sent when Sin is gone. He said it was his plan to" Tidus said. He knew Naruto knew the truth.

On the airship, some odd hour later, Naruto was on a date with Hinata, on the top of the ship, on the deck. They had dinner, which he made himself, and danced together, to romantic music, underneath the stars.

"Hinata. You may think this could be weird. I know you have doubts about the fall of Sin. Rest assured, no need to worry" Naruto said. Hinata sighed. She embraced Naruto even tighter.

"It would go against our way of the ninja. No matter how bad the situation, never give up. There is no point to. We don't live that way" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. Naruto broke then embrace.

"What I'm saying is Hinata, we must look to our future. I refuse to die. I refuse to let you die" Naruto said, spilling a couple of rare tears. With that, ne got on one knee, and proposed to Hinata

She was surprised. She knew her answer. It was yes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter Overkilling the Body of Sin

It was now time. The Hymm played from the airship. People around Spira had been alerted to sing along with. It was calming Sin. It was then that they struck.

"We should have some attack one side, while other attack the opposite" Naruto said. With that, he took his team up to the deck, and fought Sin's right fin.

"This will be easy. I've been dying to test a new move on him" Sasuke said, going into his dark form He charged up his Chiordi. Except it was far bigger, a lot stronger, and was fiery.

"Here's some cover fire" Rikku shouted, throwing a highly explosive Grenade, wrapped in a few explosive tags, and it exploded, distracting Sin. Sasuke flew up, and thrust his Chiordi at Sin's Fin base. It did some massive damage. Naruto calculated it.

"Excellent work Sasuke" Naruto said. But Sasuke looked at the hole, and more damage was done.

"Anima's dark shot" Naruto said, smirking. Sakura was up next. She had an overdrive combo ready.

"I was waiting for this. It's kinda like the ultimate form of Taijutsu, that doesn't wear the body down" Sakura said, as the ship got closer. She ran up, and punched the damaged area 3 times, before giving Sin a somersault kick. She followed that up a water induced kick and uppercut, before she gathered all of her fist. Naruto was up at the fin, placing many explosive tags at the damaged spot. He placed like 1000 in a matter of seconds.

"Now!" Naruto said. Sakura smirked.

"FINAL HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. She slammed her fist into Sin, and all the explosive tags went off with.

"Pull Back. Hit Sin now" Naruto shouted. It was an order to Cid. The airship did pull back, and with it's electric lances, blasted off one of Sin's fins.

Now on the opposite side, Yuna, Auron, and Tidus killed off the other arm.

"Hinata, Itachi, Dad, we're up" Naruto said. They went onto the head of Sin, to battle a Sinspawn. The defeated the outer part, and the inner workings were no problem.

Now...they had to deal with Overdrive Sin. And it was hard. Naruto had to use Anima to weaken it, and it took a lot out of Sasuke.

"Damn. I don't think I can ever get used to that" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Suddenly, it began it's ultimate attack, Giga-Gravitron.

"If that attack hits, we're dead" Naruto said. Hinata, who was with them, began to worry, but then smirk.

"I've been wanting to test out my new attack" She said. Sin Launched the ginat gravity ball at them, when Hinata attacked.

"Backlash Wave!!!!!!!!" She shouted. The ball exploded into tornados, and they all hit Sin, greatly weakening it.

"Launch the rockets" Naruto shouted. Cid did that, defeating Sin. It was now a dimensional portal, into the inside of Sin.

"Now for the rest of Sin. We defeated the Shell, so who knows what lies within" Naruto said, as the ship went into Sin.

After travelling for a bit, they came to a gate to a city, but lo-and-behold, Seymour was there.

"I'm close to it. I will soon become Sin" Seymour said. Yuna practically growled at that.

"Why won't you die?" Tidus shouted. Seymour chuckled, transforming into a giant, blue version of him. Naruto smirked

"We don't have time to waste. Find Jecht. I'll finish Seymour off, once and for all" Naruto said, while glowing. He then turned into his Kyuubi form. The others departed.

"Interesting, Mr Uzumaki. But you will not win" Seymour said. Naruto chuckled.

"We'll see" Naruto growled out

Thus a violent battle began, between the two transformed Summoners.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or FFX/X2

The Legend of Hope Chapter 20: Defeating the Divine Terror

The two groups had arrived to Jecht. Naruto quickly caught up, not a scratch on him. Jecht and Tidus talked for a minute. Jecht then transformed into his might aeon form. The last final Aeon.

It was a violent battle, where both sides took some heavy damage. But in the end, Lee hit a powerful Thor's hammer, followed by Tidus finishing off Jecht with his final overdrive, Ace blitz. When Jecht laid there, dying. Tidus couldn't help but cry, as he held his father, a being he hate so much, close to him.

"You always cry. You shouldn't" Jecht said. Tidus glared at him.

"Shut up" Tidus said. They then noticed Yu Yevon, as Jecht got up.

"Hurry you guys. Call forth The Aeons. You don't have much time" Jecht said. Tidus embraced his father.

"For once, I'm glad, you're my father" He said. Jecht smiled, and began to turn into pyreflies.

Yuna summoned each of the aeons, one by one. One by one, they all feel. Then, Yu Yevon came, to battle them himself.

"Summoners. You have done well. But the dream will never end" Yu Yevon said. A powerful beam was being charged up.

"You shall die...Naruto UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The orb said. It blasted out the giant beam, heading straight for Naruto. He got into a blocking stance. But he was shoved out of the way.

When he got up, he saw the damage. He gasped. A massive hole was sthrough Arashi's gut, and lower lungs. He began to spit up blood, as he fell backwards.

"FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He ran over, and caught his father, who simply smirked.

"I said, I would die for my people. I said, I would sacrifice myself, for those important to me. Naruto, my son, you are the most important to me. I have done this, knowing that I have...done all that...can" Arashi said. Naruto held him close, while letting tears loose. Arashi was dead now

The others battled Yu Yevon. They beat the being down to an inch of it's life, and he had done the same to them all.

"You have all done well. But in the end, I rule all" Yu Yevon said. But that was when Naruto snapped back, and was in top form, in his human/demon form, with his ultima weapon sword, attached with 9 other swords to it.

"No. You lose Yevon scum. This world has suffered enough due to you. If you think you can kill anymore, you're WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He began to glow, signaling his overdrive. Sensing the mass amount of danger, Yu Yevon floated upwards, as far as he could. Being that his wings were part of his demonic forms, Naruto flew up to chase after. Then twirled his sword five times, before all 9 sword detached, and they surrounded Yu Yevon. Then, Naruto glowed red and Yellow.

"Final Overdrive of the 9 tailed demon king. DEMONIC REQUIEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He flew up, and slashed Yu Yevon. He then grabbed a sword, and slashed again. Each sword he grabbed, he slashed Yu Yevon. He then finished off Yu Yevon with a powerful Rasengan, slamming Yu to the ground.

"So I was wrong. The dream ends here. At least, now It's finally over" Yu Yevon said, as the Yu pagoda's beside him slammed into him, sealed him away, and dissolved. Naruto summoned his staff. He and Yuna were to perform the sending. But Naruto knew he had to be careful, as to make sure Arashi's body remained.

Auron began to vanish, when the two summoners noticed.

"It's okay. Continue" Auron said. But then, Rikku ran up to him, and embraced him.

"Don't leave me. Please" She cried. Auron stroked her hair, while smiling.

"I have been unsent for far to long. This is what I deserve. All my promises have been met. Just remember. The ones you cherish most, will always be in your heart, even in death. You said that to me" Auron said. Rikku nodded. Rikku then looked at his face, meeting his only eye.

"Auron. It hurts now more then ever. Naruto confirmed this before fighting Sin. Why I haven't fought against Yu Yevon. I should have, except for" She said, stopping herself. This puzzled Auron. She whispered it in his ear, and he only smirked.

"As I thought. At least, you'll have something to remember me by" Auron said. Rikku nodded. Naruto and Yuna continued, as the sinner workings of Sin vanished, as did Auron.

"It's your world now" He said, his last words.

Yuna and Naruto then sent the aeons, and Sin. Naruto, and those who had the aeon Runes, still felt their powers. The Fayth was also sent. Tidus then began to fade.

"No" Yuna said. She tried to embrace Tidus, only o go through him, and nearly fall off the ship. Tidus kept becoming more transparent.

"I'm sorry Yuna" He said. He walked up to her, and the two hugged. More or less a ghost hug. He then jumped off, completely vanishing in the process.

"Uncle Cid. Take us to Konoha, and now. Me and My guardians wish to return home" Naruto said.

2 hours later, they were at Konoha. Cid was crying, over his fallen little brother.

"I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot. He meant a lot, to us all" Naruto said to his uncle. His uncle wasn't mad.

Naruto and his guardians got off the ship, and were welcomed back in Konoha. But the mood wasn't happy. Joy was the word, with sadness. They were happy, that Naruto defeated Sin, but were sad, with Arashi's death.


End file.
